


Prince of the Gas Station

by VenuzBarz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gas Station, Gay, Gay Leo Valdez, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Songfic, percy and nico are cousins, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenuzBarz/pseuds/VenuzBarz
Summary: What's your name little buttercup?That's for me to know, and you to make up.Inspired by Queen of the Gas Station by Lana del Rey
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Prince of the Gas Station

Leo was a town favorite. Sounds strange, but he was. He was notorious for hanging out outside various gas stations and 7-11's around town, his big brown eyes, and changing his stance about whether Coke or Pepsi was better on a weekly basis. He also had the tendency to wear his sister's clothes from time to time. He wasn't outright feminine, but he loved the attention he got from it, and he had the body for it. The owners of every little corner store in town knew him, and it got him free things such as colas and ICEE's. He would spend his summers outside, basking in the sunshine, tanning his body.  
He'd been doing this for a couple of years now. He knew every regular that would come in and out of the little stores, and whether they went in for beer, cigarettes, or anything else. He always knew when someone new arrived. One fateful day, Nico was that someone.  
Nico was a high school graduate. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do, so he kind of just wandered wherever he could go. At least, that's what he wished he could've done. He had been living with his cousin and his aunt out of town for years, simply because he didn't do well at the school he went to previously. He went to school where his cousin went, graduated there, and planned on going around the country for a bit, until his dad asked if he could stay with them for the summer. He didn't have a grudge against his dad. He only sent him off because he asked, and he wanted to see them. In a way, he was new in town.  
He decided to drive around to the nearest gas station, with a 20 dollar bill in hand to buy snacks and a drink. He found a gas station with a name he hadn't heard of before; it wasn't a chain company. "Mr. D's" he said out loud, as a way to maybe remind himself. He walked in, bell ringing as he did so.  
He took a few seconds to take in his surroundings before he was interrupted by a greeting. "Hello" said a man behind the counter. He smiled back politely before noticing another boy leaning against the counter casually. The boy was wearing shorter red basketball shorts and a baggy, slightly cropped white t-shirt, and topped the outfit off with red Converse sneakers. He had the straw of an ICEE between two pink lips, that were stained red on the inside from the artificial cherry flavor.  
"Hi" Nico said simply, not taking his eyes off of the tanned boy. He looked at Nico with big doe eyes, not taking his lips off the straw for another few seconds before releasing with a slight lip pop. "You're new here, aren't you?" the boy questioned, moving off the counter and taking a slight step forward. Nico chuckled, slightly nervous. "Yes and no. I used to live here, then I moved away, and now I'm back. My name is Nico." He answered. The boy took a few more steps forward to meet him. "Hello, Nico. I'm Leo." He said, holding the hand that didn't hold the cup out for him to shake. He took his hand, immediately noticing that it was cold. Probably from the cup.  
Leo had a small smile on his face as he pulled his hand away. "I've never seen you before, so you're a newbie." He said simply. Nico noted for himself that this boy, Leo, had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, and had freckles lightly decorating his tan face. "I guess I am." He replied with a smile. "I'm gonna call you Neeks. I have a name for all of the regulars that come in." He took a sip from his straw. "Who says I'm a regular now?" He asked. Leo giggled slightly. "I just know."  
And Leo was right. Almost every day from then on, Nico came in, coincidentally, it was when Leo was there. He always got a bottle of pop and a few little snacks, like tiny bags of chips or some candy bars. They learned more about each other for the next couple months. They got a lot closer. Mr. D started giving Nico discounts, due to Leo's begging.  
One day Nico walked in, slightly antsy. He had something on his mind and he needed to ask Leo a question. Leo's attention was lead to the familiar sound of a bell ringing, his heart skipping when he saw Nico's familiar face. "Hi Neeks" he said with a big smile. Nico felt slight relief from seeing his smile. "Hi Leo" He said, making the boy blush. Mr. D wasn't there at the moment, somewhat easing Nico's nerves.  
"Can I ask you something?" Nico asked. Leo giggled. "You just did" He said. His playfulness made Nico's heart melt. "Okay I got another one." He said while chuckling. Leo had his usual playful smile on his face. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?" He mentally clapped for himself when he realized he got the question out without stuttering. Leo blushed, visibly flustered. "Yeah..." he answered quietly with a smile on his face. Nico smiled back.  
This was happening.  
...  
Nico had never been to Leo's house before tonight, but here he was now, in his driveway to pick him up. He had already texted him letting him know he was there. Now he was just waiting. What if he got set up? What if this was just some stranger's house? What if this was just some sick prank?  
His fears melted away as soon as he saw Leo come out through the front door with a big smile. He was wearing cute little black basketball shorts,a yellow and white baseball tee, and his red Converse. He took Nico's breath away.  
He walked to the passengers side of Nico's car, still smiling like an idiot with a hint of nervousness. He hopped into the seat next to Nico with a deep sigh, still smiling. "Hi." He said to Nico, buckling in. He took a closer look at Leo, noticing that he looked like he may have put some blush and mascara on, and while his hair was still curly and messy as usual, he looked like he had pinned a few sections back to keep it out of his face.Nico was speechless; Leo was so beautiful, and he was going on a date with him.  
"H-hi" he said back. He took in Leo's appearance one last time before backing out of the driveway into the direction of where he was taking them. They pulled into a lookout point, which perfectly displayed the moon and the city below them, with trees framing the view. Leo had been there a few times with friends, but never at night. Nico had found the place before he moved away, and checked on it earlier in the day, praying that it was still there the way it was years before.  
Leo's eyes were wide as Nico parked and got out of the car. Leo took this as a sign to get out as well. The other boy went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a big flannel blanket. Just looking at it made Leo smile. Nico walked over near the edge and spread the blanket out. Once he finished, he looked at Leo and motioned for him to sit.  
They sat with each other, smiles on their faces. Their sitting eventually turned into laying next to each other, speaking nonsense to each other for a bit. The conversations went from things such as favorite dog breeds to how they thought the world would be different in ten years. It was peaceful and pure.  
They would occasionally sneak glances at each other, making the other blush. Their hands wandered towards each other's. Nico made a mental note of how soft Leo's skin was, while Leo made a mental note of how calloused Nico's was. They fit like puzzle pieces.  
"Leo" Nico spoke up nervously, looking at the little black haired boy beside him. Leo looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?" Nico leaned over and placed a hand on Leo's cheek, so light and gentle that the boy under him felt tiny fireworks. Both hearts were racing, and they both knew what was coming. But that didn't make them any less nervous.  
Nico leaned in closer to him, making their noses touch lightly. Leo could feel his heart begging for more than just this; anything more. "Please" he whispered, gleaming eyes looking through Nico’s soul. That was all Nico needed to hear. Their lips connected, giving them both sensations neither have ever felt before.  
Leo melted almost immediately, happy warmth flowing through him. Nico felt the same feeling. It was intense. When they pulled away, they still felt connected. Their foreheads leaned on each other, and smiles graced their faces as they tried to even their breathing.  
"Maybe we should get home soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want the part 2 ;)


End file.
